


Вопрос времени

by Silversonne, SSC and -solar (SSC)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversonne/pseuds/Silversonne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC%20and%20-solar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дрифт отправляется искать рыцарей, а находит... своего бывшего командира. Живого и невредимого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос времени

**Author's Note:**

> Для автора Турмоил не умер :D  
> Определенно эти слова Хантера С. Томпсона о Турмоиле: "... слишком редкий, чтобы умереть".))

_Предательство - это всего лишь вопрос времени.  
Ришельё Арман Жан дю Плесси_

Знай Персептор, какие мысли направляют друга, не позволил бы ввязаться в сомнительное предприятие. С другой стороны, неприкаянного меха держать на месте - преступление. Боль, свившаяся в искре Дрифта в тугой узел, ржой выступала на его эмоциональных контурах. Глосса не поворачивалась называть его автоботом. Всё еще. Почему-то.

Снизив скорость, Дрифт позволил кораблю попасть в радиус притяжения планеты, на которой – сто пятьдесят первый вариант – могли прятаться Рыцари Света. Какого уж там света – один туман, да и только. Может, они давным-давно расползлись ржой в болоте. Или что там на этой темно-красной планете? На прошлой были болота. Мерзость. Спектральный класс главной звезды обещал более приятные пейзажи, что несказанно воодушевляло. Вроде бы должно быть сухо. Сухо, скалисто, почти бесплодно по меркам белковых. Пара бактерий... и, быть может, начинка из тайного, скрытого Кристалл-сити в скалах. Может быть, здесь ему повезет?  
Дрифт потянулся. В кресле, легко меняющем форму, – удобная разработка конструктоботов – можно летать вечно. Системы отрывисто пискнули и заткнулись. Если бы не катастрофическая усталость от свалившихся на процессор событий, слов, ощущений, своих и чужих, он давно приметил бы чуть более черную, чем Космос, тень, следующую за ним. Не корма в корму – на расстоянии пары световых лет. След оставался доли клика, и растворился в бесплотной черноте.

О чем говорить с рыцарями, когда Винг мертв? Они и в тот раз без особого энтузиазма слушали его, а сейчас… Сейчас он не был уверен, захочет ли говорить с ними сам. Вернее, захочет ли говорить от лица автоботов. Что он вообще назовет себя автоботом. Не будет ли это предательством памяти?.. Только Винг сказал бы, чем оно является на самом деле.

Планета рывком приблизилась, показывая бескрайние черно-серые обрывы. Тень замедлилась, следуя параллельным курсом и сливаясь с удачным пейзажем. Дрифт зацепил ее краем оптики на боковой приборной панели, собирающей информацию с видеоанализаторов носовой части фюзеляжа, но внимание безжалостно отвлекла другая тень – настоящая, имеющая плоть и ржавь по бокам, ощерившаяся, как окружающие обрывы, остовами разбитых посадочных модулей, клыками невыставленных орудий – лишь намеками на орудия. Эту тень не узнать было невозможно. Рядом с ней все другие тени превращались в игру света. Дрифт попытался увернуться, не раздумывая.  
Но гигантский корабль не стрелял. Шлак, да он же совсем разбит. Дрифт выдохнул пар, аккуратно маневрируя. Надо проверить. Он, в общем-то, знал, что подставляется. И зачем проверять? В искре кольнуло знакомым чувством. Теперь знакомым – раньше такого не было. Что-то подобное он испытывал лишь раз – когда возвращался за разбитым Персептором.

\- Шарк облезлый, - выругался Дрифт, когда понял, что схвачен длинными щупами. Проапгрейдил-таки свою громадину. В оптике побелело от мощной гравитационной волны, прошедшей сквозь корабль.

Шлаков турмоилов супершаттл даже разбитым кидается! Дрифт попытался убраться с корабля, но все происходило слишком быстро, захват закончился внутри, за перекошенными створами шлюза, об которые изрядно ободрало вынесенные наружу движки.  
\- Ну если я тут застрял... - прорычал Дрифт с яростью, выходя на металл ангарного блока.  
\- Ты тут застрял, автобот, - до боли знакомый визгливый голос одного из инсектиконов. Кажется, его зовут Скрут. Или Скрап?.. Все-таки первое. Один из пренеприятнейших отбросов мегатроновского эксперимента – докучливый, непостоянный, наглый меха, с которым он будучи Дэдлоком не раз сталкивался в коридорах корабля. Ржавый фейсплейт, похоже, его не узнал, потому что гнусно захихикал, чего себе не позволил бы, разгляди в пришлеце Дэдлока.  
\- Шлем отстрелю, - тускло предупредил Дрифт. Настроение стремительно портилось. Еще и заражение свормами наверняка, этого только не хватало...  
\- Чересчур наглый автобот. Обычно вы визжите, когда попадаетесь, а ты ворчишь… Пшел за мной, иначе я тебе что-нибудь оторву, стрелялку вытащить не успеешь.

На Дрифта вперилось разгорающееся дуло. Ангар хоть и был просторным, но в западной его части, где они находились, взгроможденные друг на друга, высились небольшие шаттлы, и свободного места было маловато. Основной маневр не провернуть – инсектикон успеет охладить оружие об его корпус. Зло оскалившись, Дрифт зарычал, обреченно понимая, что встречи с Турмоилом ему, скорее всего, не избежать.  
Может, десептиконский капитан все-таки дезактив... В их последнюю встречу он не выглядел готовым принять дезактив и вряд ли принял его сейчас. Живучая гора хитрости и злости.

\- Че застыл?! Пшел впер-рред, - взвизгнул раздраженно инсектикон. Он что-то передал по внутренней связи, потому что на помощь явился второй, и Дрифт под особым, «почетным» конвоем направился в самую искру корабля – командную рубку. Знакомые переходы, неровности пола, пережившие не одну бойню, ржавчины на стенах прибавилось, но не сильно - как может, Турмоил борется с болезнью корабля. Ему бы зайти в космодок, отремонтироваться, но Мегатрон не дает спокойно передохнуть, отправляя то в одну туманность, то в другую. Они почти нос к носу столкнулись с Гриндором: тот искоса посмотрел на автобота, откалибровал оптику – не узнал, но озадачился. Эмоции бывших подчиненных Дрифт все еще умел схватывать налету. Неприятное чувство, щемящее, бессмысленное.  
\- Ты. Это. Наболт приперся, бот? - поинтересовался вертолет мрачно. Но по крайней мере не Турмоил. И его метки нет... может, все же дезактив?

Дрифт не удостоил Гриндора ответом, даже головы не повернул, но не проигнорировал, напряженно вслушавшись в шорохи вентиляции кона. Тот притормозил всю группу, подойдя к пленнику вплотную и касаясь плечом плеча. «Даже оружие не вытащить» - грустно подумал Дрифт: инсектиконы, шарки, отобрали. Ничего, если понадобится, он этому здоровяку лопасти только так скрутит. И скручивал когда-то, в синусоиду. Гриндор его опасался и недолюбливал. Шарк, Великий Меч в руках инсекта, какой позор... Дрифт саркастически улыбнулся неровному ходу своих мыслей.  
\- Куда вы меня тащите, ржавчина?  
\- И правда, куда вы его тащите? – басовито повторил Гриндор, ткнув пленника в плечо. Болезненно, надо сказать, и фамильярно.  
\- К командиру, - прошипел второй инсектикон, пожав крыльями. – Куда же еще?  
\- Тащите ко мне, я с ним разберусь. И меч отдайте. Это еще что за шлак? – вертолет пошкрябал когтем по летящему узору на ножнах.  
Дрифт едва сдержался, чтобы не ударить.  
\- Оружи-жие! - скрежетнул инсектикон, - поглотим-тим!  
\- Я тебе поглощу! - Дрифт пнул мелкую мерзость.  
\- Не дерись, - теперь Гриндор не только возвышался над маленьким, беззащитным на первый взгляд автоботом, но и держал его за загривок, грозя поломать выступающие детали.  
\- Был приказззз, - проскрежетала многолинзовая рожа, направляя дуло пушки на вертолет. – Не мешай выполнять приказзз командиррра.  
Когда инсектиконы нервничали, они начинали неприятно тянуть шипящие звуки.  
\- Отдай меч, идиот! Он ценный! - Дрифт дернулся и смог ухватить рукоять - а дальше было дело техники. Великий меч с шуршанием взрезал даже молекулы в воздухе, инсекты ринулись в стороны, медленный Гриндор не успел, оказавшись почти насаженным на лезвие.  
\- Одно движение - и ты останешься без искры, - заметил Дрифт, - стой ровно.  
\- Вытащи ножичек, - огромная тень накрыла нарушителей спокойствия. Гриндор сдавленно охнул, выдыхая вентиляцией и боязливо шурша кулерами. Лишиться искры он желал меньше всего. Еще меньше он мог желать только гнева руководства. По Турмоилу никогда не заметно, в настроении он или нет. Или ему вообще нет дела до происходящего. Кон, служить в команде которого страшились многие, смотрел на всё с высоты не только собственного роста, но и многоворнового опыта, которого ни у одного из присутствующих и в приближении не было. Когда-то Дрифт чувствовал себя исключением, самолично напросившись гиганту под крыло. – Не дури, шарк мелкий.

\- О, теперь ты, значит, меня не узнаешь, - Дрифт мгновенно взбесился, - сколько твоих тупых солдат я должен погасить, Турмоил?!  
\- Ржавь! - Гриндор взревел от ярости и страха и едва не напоролся на меч сильнее, пытаясь ударить.  
\- Ты идиот, - рыкнул на Гриндора Турмоил. – Стой тихо, раз элементарный выпад пропустил. Автобот даже не удосужился подстраховаться, но тебя он уложит, будь уверен.

Неужели Дэдлок до сих пор так остро реагирует на его личный, турмоиловский, игнор? Интересно…

\- А я должен тебя узнавать?  
\- Тебе память отшибло! - Дрифт в ярости глянул на него, не убирая меч. Вряд ли Гриндор важен, но так он хотя бы связан.  
\- Какой странный автобот, - спокойно промурлыкал Турмоил. Звук получился вибрирующим и обманчиво мягким. В прошлом, когда командир разговаривал с ним так, ничего хорошего разговор не сулил. Обычно беседа заканчивалась неприятными поручениями, вызывающими смешки у команды еще и потому, что ноги заместителя подкашивались от одного только командирского голоса. Быть так же на этот раз по определению не могло. – Обвинениями кидается, хулиганит на корабле.  
\- Оставьте нас одних, - обратился он уже к инсектиконам. А потом приблизился к Дрифту с Гриндором. – Поговорим один на один, чистенький. Я обещаю не причинять тебе вред, а я слово держу.  
\- Нам не о чем говорить, - Дрифт выдернул меч и толкнул Гриндора в сторону. - Я летел не за тобой.  
\- То-то я смотрю, ты так рвешься напомнить мне о себе, - хмыкнул Турмоил. Дрифт попробовал отодвинуться от огромного командира, но его надежно сграбастали, водрузив на скругленную крышу высоченного модуля. Фейсплейт автобота оказался напротив фейсплейта кона, правда, стоять было неудобно: ноги то и дело съезжали, и Дрифт чудом удерживал равновесие. – Я тебя никуда не отпускал. Гриндор, проверь состояние посадочной мембраны: мы приземляемся. Познакомься, кстати, это твой бывший начальник – Дэдлок. В другом корпусе. И все еще бесится, когда его не узнают. Все еще, не так ли, Дэдлок?  
\- Я не Дэдлок! - Дрифт с яростью его пнул, - ты!.. – зарычал с ненавистью, понимая, что попался и бежать некуда. Поскользнувшись, чуть не полетел вниз, смешно схватив руками воздух, и, не найдя опоры, уцепился за первое, что попалось под руку, то есть за плечо Турмоила. Попробовал вернуть равновесие, но злость, раздиравшая изнутри, мешала координировать движения. Турмоил неподвижно смотрел на него сверху вниз.  
\- Дэдлок, - уронил он тяжело, - кого ты искал?

На клик Дрифт – или все же Дэдлок?! – стушевался, не зная, что ответить. Он всё еще держался за десептикона и не мог убрать руки, иначе попросту свалился бы. От неожиданного вопроса ноги предательски подогнулись. Усилием воли заставил себя держаться ровно или хотя бы гордо, пусть это и было трудно, учитывая шаткую позицию, в которой он оказался не по собственной инициативе. Проговорился!  
\- Я не… - возмущение по поводу имени могло закончиться фатально, и Дрифт решил проигнорировать обращение Турмоила. – Это мое дело. Всё, что нужно, я уже нашел.  
\- Значит, меня. Занятно, - Турмоил оставался такой же нависшей глыбой, и стал еще опаснее на вид, - у тебя долг. За прошлый раз.

Несмотря на репутацию скрытой жертвы эмпураты, Турмоил вовсе не потерял эмоции, и о его манере взыскивать долги ходили легенды. Жуткие легенды. На три четверти выдумки... но на четверть - правда.  
\- Мы можем договориться и без долга. Зачем он тебе? – голубые линзы мигнули. От бывшей самоуверенности не осталось и следа. Неужели он до сих пор был Дэдлоком, только по-спарклинговски не признавался себе в этом?.. Искра болезненно сжалась, так же, как много ворн назад, когда он был еще молодым и боролся за выживание. Так же, как в те долгие два ворна, когда он дрожал перед решениями Турмоила и ликовал, выбранный первым заместителем.  
При врекерах всё было иначе, но сейчас поддержка рухнула и распалась. Сигнатуры Дэдлока неумолимо срабатывали в знакомой ситуации, ведь сколько он был с врекерами? Совсем клики по сравнению с...  
...с войной.  
\- Я подожду, пока ты придумаешь очередную отговорку, Дэдлок. Дэдлок. Имя как раз для тебя – такое же резкое, почти органическое на звук, смертельно опасное… для хозяина в первую очередь. Дэээдлок, - протянул Турмоил. Издевался или размышлял о чем-то своем?

Спорить, неловко приседая и пытаясь удержаться на дрожащих ногах, та еще задачка, и Дрифт с ней не справился: покатая крыша выскользнула из-под ног – взвизгнув, он повис на десептиконе. Ладонь мгновенно прибила его за спину, блокируя попытку схватить малые мечи, надежно спрятанные в броне.

\- Один раз. Этого было достаточно, - Турмоил буквально распластал его по своему огромному корпусу.

В такой хватке было квинтессонски неудобно. Положение усугублялось еще и тем, что Турмоил оказался теплым. Приятно теплым. В памяти некстати вспыхнули картины безуспешных попыток соблазнения командира – уважаемого, сурового, умеющего быть заботливым, справедливого во всем, что касалось работы, и несправедливого во всем, что касалось личного отношения Дэдлока.

\- Недостаточно, - зачем-то рыкнул Дрифт. Дух противоречия в нем не угас с переходом под знак автоботов. – Я другое хотел сказать. Ты!.. а ну поставь меня на пол.

Турмоил издал странный звук, больше похожий на смешок - тяжелый, раскатившийся по коридору. Он не шевелился еще клик или два - а потом пошел. Дрифт, как ни брыкался, не мог вырваться из-под огромной руки, утяжеленной незнакомым магнитным апгрейдом.

\- Куда ты меня несешь? – шипел автобот, пытаясь оттолкнуться руками и лишь сдирая полоски краски с себя. – Верни меня на корабль! Мой корабль! У меня здесь дела!  
Какая чудовищная нелепость! Он выронил Великий меч, когда десептикон подхватил его. Оставалось только выть с досады. В эти позорные клики можно было смело ненавидеть себя и желать дезактива. Нет! Погибать от руки Турмоила – верх безрассудства. Ничего – есть шанс, что меч так и останется лежать на посадочной палубе, никем не тронутый. Мизерный шанс, почти нулевой. Глупость, но Дрифт всё еще не терял надежды на помилование командира, как будто до конца не верил в собственное предательство.  
\- Твой визит сюда не случаен, - заметил Турмоил со своим обычным мучительным спокойствием, - ты искал меня. Не лги, Дэдлок.

Белый меха зарычал, жалея, что не может выхватить оружие и… «И что дальше?» - тут же поймал себя на мысли. Ярость, переполнявшая его, не была тотальной и, скорее, распространялась не на Турмоила лично. Здесь всё было, как прежде: и рассудительная уверенность бывшего командира, и сила, способная сокрушать и обнадеживать, пугать и вселять доверие. Дрифт переживал противоречивые эмоции. Он почти сожалел. Острое чувство вины клыками впилось в искру. Не потому что он перешел на сторону автоботов, а потому что нанес удар в спину. Раньше, в ворны паршивой молодости, он даже не задумался бы над этим. Но не теперь.

\- Ты заранее убежден, что я лгу? И зачем, по-твоему, я искал тебя?  
\- Долг, - Турмоил неожиданно перетянул его выше, все так же блокируя руки, - ты не можешь отдать его. Вот и не сидишь. У автоботов, - он немного странно рубил фразы, не так, как раньше.  
Дрифт вдруг понял, что ни в чем не уверен - вдруг для него война не закончена, вдруг Турмоил ничего не знает?

\- Что ты со мной сделаешь? – обреченно ткнулся лбом в чужую броню и заговорил прямо в темный металл. Рядом с фейсплейтом светилась фиолетовая инсигния, и пришлось притушить оптику, чтобы сосредоточиться на происходящем в себе. – Мы больше не воюем, и… Ты первый назвал меня предателем, когда я был далек от этого! – фыркнул, борясь с желанием укусить десептиконского командира. И тут же заткнулся: слово прозвучало дико, катастрофически-постыдно, совершенно не к месту, так, что до микросхем пробрало.  
Турмоил молчал, лишь усугубляя метания, и только размашисто шагал - по переходам наверх, туда, где были каюты офицеров.

\- Ты специально решил извести меня молчанием, да, Турмоил? – взъерепенился автобот, ерзая под большими ладонями. – Ты же знаешь, как я его не выношу. Автоботы и десептиконы больше не воюют. Мы можем всё обсудить. Если ты сам не искал меня, значит, возвращение долга не принципиально, а у меня здесь свои дела… личные, - соврал без зазрения совести Дрифт. В конце концов, это его несли вбитым в гигантский корпус неизвестно куда, а не он держал Турмоила на прицеле. Только бы не в личный отсек, только бы не в личный отсек… Только там и могло случиться с ним самое ужасное. Обычно наказания Турмоил не афишировал.

\- Предатель, - безэмоциональный голос странным образом преобразился, теперь скорее напоминая... похвалу? - Ты знаешь, в чем виноват.  
Ладонь прижала крепче.  
\- Я не выполнил приказ, потому что действовал по ситуации. В тот раз, когда ты прогнал меня с корабля и приказал стрелять в меня. Разве это было справедливо? – перевел тему Дрифт. О собственной вине говорить не хотелось. Дрянное чувство испорченным маслом обволокло контуры, провода, механизмы, заставляя барахтаться в неприятных эмоциях, которых у него всегда было сполна. Он так до сих пор и не сумел принять себя. Отсюда все эти заморочки с именем. Пусть только больше не вспоминает его прежнее имя. Без него разговаривать спокойнее и проще.

***

Дрифт с ненавистью пялился в широкую черную спину. Турмоил работал на терминале - судя по всему, руководил разборкой захваченного корабля - и не говорил. Просто молчал. Просто... шлак!

Он даже не удосужился надеть на него наручники, отворачивался непринужденно, как будто ничего страшного между ними не произошло пару ворн назад. Параллельно занимался откаллибровкой курса и еще чем-то. Его движения до дрожи в шарнирах плавные, несмотря на громаду металла. Гулкие, масштабные. Дрифт чувствовал себя потерявшимся и забытым, и какое-то время тихо бродил по знакомому отсеку, в котором и раньше бывал, но не задерживался надолго. Турмоил редко сюда кого-либо пускал. Наказывал он не здесь, а в медотсеке, выгоняя из него Хойта и Вантона, чтобы жертву легко и удобно было собирать - даже мог использовать инструменты так, что провинившиеся надолго запоминали и немного барахлили везде, кроме боя.

Чего он вообще хочет? Шлак. Дрифт прошелся от двери к противоположной стене и обратно - огромное пустое пространство, огромная пустая платформа в центре с минимальным комплексом обслуживания над ней и огромный рабочий терминал. Аскетично, просто, надежно, по-турмоиловски.

\- За что ты меня так ненавидишь? – через пять долгих полуджооров не выдержал Дрифт. Он уже не знал, чем себя занять. Пересмотрел все находящиеся в открытом доступе планшеты, оценил механического робота-уборщика в углу, посидел на полу, потому что залезать на гигантскую платформу к своему стыду постеснялся: смешно выглядело бы со стороны, слишком уж высокой она была, а антигравами колесный корпус похвастаться не мог. Веселить Турмоила Дрифт не собирался. Хотя к чему лукавить – Турмоил даже не обернулся бы. – Решил извести меня молчанием? Что я тут делаю? Я ничего тут не делаю!!!

Встав прямо за спиной командира, скрестил руки на грудной панели. Турмоил молчал и напрашивался на удар, но что-то мешало его реализовать. Может быть, знание, что война закончилось. Может, ощущение уже свершившейся мести...  
\- Скажи хоть что-нибудь… - тихо попросил Дрифт, но вновь наткнулся на глыбу тишины. – Я изменился…

Как будто это могло быть важным для десептикона, которого он предал. Все-таки предал. И в первый раз, когда нарушил приказ, думая только о себе, и когда ушел к автоботам, и когда вонзил кинжалы в… Глупо раскаиваться в том, чего не изменить. И мучиться из-за этого тоже глупо. Дрифт обошел отсек и снова остановился за массивной спиной, но значительно ближе. Он знал – десептикон видит каждый его шаг, не зрением, но опытом столетий. Знает его, как никто другой. Даже Винг, даже Персептор не знали его настолько… Этот знал, потому что Дрифт не только служил у него, но рос в сложнейших подготовках к боевым операциям, в длительных экспедициях, в бою. Рос, уважая своего командира и желая, как никого другого. Повинуясь дикому отчаянию, автобот ладонью коснулся темной поясницы.  
Шлак, да что же это такое. Он совершенно не хотел мучиться стыдом и раскаянием! В конце концов, Винг был во всем прав. Эта война превратилась в бойню, десептиконы – в тупых маньяков!  
...как будто врекеры действовали очень уж иначе. Шлак. Шлак!

Во всех одолевавших Дрифта размышлениях было только одно НО. Большое, тяжеловесное, непоколебимое НО. Турмоил не был маньяком и заботился о команде так, как ни один из знакомых Дрифту командиров. Когда Дэдлок летел в атаку, он знал – случись беда, Турмоил найдет способ вытащить из передряги. И ровно поэтому старался выбираться сам. Турмоил видел, как важно его подчиненному быть признанным и оценённым, и выбор заместителя пал на него. Заслуженно, в общем-то. Или все же нет, как оказалось… К квинтессонам рефлексию! Немало двуличия он хлебнул и с той, и с другой стороны.

\- Я все еще слишком маленький для тебя? – проурчал Дрифт, решив сменить тактику. Впрочем, зная, что ему ответят, если вообще соизволят ответить.

Турмоил молчал и не шевелился. Из-за спины не было видно, что он точно делает - то ли еще работает, то ли… шлак. И никак ведь не заглянуть. Раньше Дэдлока это страшно бесило - что приходится подпрыгивать и вертеться, чтобы выглянуть из-за спины командира. Поэтому Дэдлок всегда ходил в авангарде, и никак иначе.  
Дрифт же решил воспользоваться ситуацией: ему открыта спина, а значит, можно сделать так, чтобы Турмоил еще немного не сопротивлялся…

\- Я даже еще меньше, зато шустрее… - мурлыкнул Дрифт, толком не понимая, зачем делает то, что делает. Прижался аккуратным, не сильно выступающим бампером к огромной ноге, уперся затылком в темный бок, чуть прогнулся, потираясь металлом о металл. Потом медленно присел и, довернувшись, юркнул между ног десептикона, тут же ткнувшись спиной в терминал и моментально устроившись в узком пространстве между аппаратурой и командиром.  
Теперь Турмоил созерцал его сверху вниз, совершенно неподвижно.

\- Дэдлок, - уронил он медленно, - я работаю.

Он не сделал ни единого жеста, только смотрел - и окутывал полями так, что собственные поля аж сжимались.

\- Если я все еще Дэдлок для тебя, тогда… тогда с должности заместителя ты меня не снимал, не помню, чтобы такое было. Получается, я должен быть в курсе всей твоей работы, - от собственной наглости автобот не слабо взъерошился. Голубые линзы яростно полыхнули, а по центральной сенсорной панели на шлеме скакнули острые искры электричества. – Ты должен со мной поговорить.

Дрифт протянул руку и коснулся края самого нижнего округлого воздухозаборника. Просунул пальцы в решетку, испытывая дикое желание трогать командира и боясь этого одновременно.  
\- Нет, - уронил Турмоил, - я должен получить присягу. Ты ее нарушил, Дэдлок.

Огромная ладонь поднялась со странным звуком. Наверное, у Турмоила повреждено плечо, и некому подлечить.

\- Я больше никому не буду присягать. Хватит с меня! Я много чего нарушил и нарушаю сейчас, - пальцы из решетки убрались. – Ты разговариваешь со мной, как прежде, и это раздражает, потому что так не может быть. Тебя не интересует моя история без тебя? – обиженно протянул Дрифт.

Он подпрыгнул, насколько мог подпрыгнуть в узком пространстве, шкрябнул о чужой металл своим, коснулся поднятой руки, приземлился, утыкаясь носом в темную броню.

\- Давай я посмотрю. Я стал гораздо лучшим ремонтником, чем был до… ухода.

А еще ему до одури хотелось, чтобы Турмоил потрогал его. Сам. Но он не трогал.

\- Твоей истории без меня нет. Есть лишь подготовка к истории.

В желтом визоре, кажется, прорезался какой-то странный блеск азарта.

\- Думаешь, я тут останусь с тобой, да? Ты уже, конечно, всё за меня решил. Но ты не мой командир, - разъярился Дрифт, задетый за самое больное – за чувство свободы выбора, своей собственной, несокрушимой ни автоботами, сломавшими его жизнь много ворн назад, ни десептиконами, выгнавшими его за самовольство, ни снова автоботами, принявшими его под знак, но так или иначе пытавшимися навязать собственное видение войны. – У меня есть моя жизнь: без тебя, с тобой и снова без тебя.

Турмоил издал странный звук, который Дрифт никогда не слышал и не сразу опознал. Суровый командир хмыкнул.  
Щелкнула толстая броня, открывая поврежденный шарнир.  
\- Разрешаешь посмотреть? – зачем-то переспросил Дрифт. 

Сначала он тушевался. Потом какое-то время неподвижно стоял, думая, что Турмоил поднимет его на уровень больного плеча, но тот лишь выжидательно смотрел. Пришлось, рыча и пофыркивая, сначала поворачиваться к десептикону спиной, затем кое-как взбираться на рабочий терминал, стремясь по возможности соблазнительно коснуться кона бампером, устраиваться между рядами кнопок и только потом тянуться к пострадавшему шарниру, пытаясь при этом не грохнуться.  
Вторая ладонь легла ему на коленные шарниры - и снова этот хруст.  
\- Ты не мог починиться сам? - пробурчал Дрифт мрачно, включая локальную подсветку. Так и есть - травмы от его коротких мечей, до сих пор не вполне закрытые.  
\- Менять блоки целиком. Негде.  
\- На Кибертроне всё есть, - на полуслове осекся Дрифт. Не для него – одного из лучших командоров Мегатрона. Его ждала в лучшем случае тюрьма, в худшем…  
Ладонь на коленях совсем не настраивала на рабочий лад, сбивая и без того путаные мысли. Нужно было вспомнить, чему его учил Рэтчет. Он почти смоделировал в процессоре схемы устройства плечевого блока робоформ, подобных турмоиловской, как… Теплая ладонь заставила забыть обо всем. Дрифт тряхнул головой, заново сосредотачиваясь.  
\- Мне нужен инструмент и специальное масло.  
Ладонь исчезла вместе с поддержкой, но Турмоил всего лишь полез в сбспейс. Видно, медики ему об этом тоже говорили.

Было кое-что, о чем знал только Дэдлок да пара медиков на всем корабле. Турмоил при всем своем высоком разуме ненавидел медицинские процедуры над собой. Неужели способен довериться ему сейчас? Дрифт погладил чуть вогнутый металл – именно сюда он когда-то вонзил мечи. Раньше здесь был стык, а теперь его закрывала непрочная пластина. Без предупреждения рванул деталь на себя, просунул пальцы в щель под ней, раздвигая края и нащупывая проблемный участок.  
Шарнир подгонялся идеально к сервоприводам. Во время удара одно из внутренних креплений сорвало. Дрифт смазал пальцы маслом и, перевернув руку ладонью вверх, просунул два из них под шарнир, прихватывая поврежденный механизм изнутри.  
Здесь было достаточно тепло, чтобы шарниры не вязли, и Дрифт оценил - обычно Турмоил всячески экономил на отоплении, позволяя кораблю вымерзать и заставляя более мелких товарищей нервно скукоживаться друг с другом. Он полагал, что таким образом одновременно гасит проблемы взаимодействия и экономит ценный энергон. Теперь же при охлаждении он, пожалуй, вовсе не мог бы двигать руками. Шарнир поддавался, но очень медленно.  
Нужно было срочно что-то придумать, чтобы не навредить сильнее. Погнутое, тревожащее Турмоила крепление рисковало не встать на место, а сломаться. Осколки от другой детали довольно быстро поддались умелым рукам и с тихим хрустом освободили часть крепежа. Дрифт привстал на кончики супинаторов, повысил собственную температуру, почти воткнулся фейсплейтом в плечо командира и выдохнул горячий воздух на шарнир. Потом еще и еще, чувствуя, как параллельно нагреваются пальцы, так что и их можно было использовать в качестве обогревателя.  
Еще сильнее, еще... смазка потекла, проливаясь внутрь. Дрифт резко провернул шарнир и рывком ткнул его на место.  
\- Все равно придется сменить, - сказал он с сожалением.  
\- Ты намеренно измазал меня в смазке? - голос Турмоила прозвучал непривычно доверительно.

Дрифт не сразу заметил, что продолжает трогать мощные плечевые сегменты, будто и их проверяя на целостность, оставляя на темном металле чуть светящиеся сиреневые следы. Прощупывает сантиметр за сантиметром на предмет мелких, но опасных трещин, позабыв, что руки его перепачканы по запястье.  
Дрифт только фыркнул.  
\- Давай другое плечо, - он стряхнул смазку с пальцев, и, повинуясь дурацкому озорству, провел по глухой маске. Он даже не знал, есть ли там лицо.

\- Без заигрывания не можешь? И этот меха утверждает, что он какой-то там… Дрифт?! – визор даже не засветился ярче, как будто ничего не произошло, кроме… того, что Турмоил перехватил маленькую руку и опустил вниз, второй рукой двигая трансформера по консоли вправо, так, чтобы тот встал строго напротив не отремонтированного плеча.

\- Я Дрифт. Ты знаешь это. Я больше не Дэдлок.  
Турмоил снова издал короткий смешок и открыл второй плечевой блок.  
\- Почему ты так боишься своего прошлого? – говорил командир нехотя и как будто не обращаясь к боту лично. Словно размышлял, сам с собой. Это ужасно бесило, до кусающего микросхемы негодования. – Отказаться от собственного прошлого всё равно, что отказаться от себя. Неразумно, нецелесообразно. Ведешь себя, как спарклинг, не вырвавшийся из трущоб. «Я Дрифт, больше не Дэдлок» - ну сменил корпус, устал, запутался. Но не повзрослел.

Удивительно, но, похоже, это был самый длинный монолог Турмоила за все ворны их общения. Десептикон замолчал, и Дэдлок с ненавистью фыркнул... а потом очнулся Дрифтом.  
\- Шлак, прекрати, - он ударил по шарниру, через клик выправляя погнутое.

\- Кто же виноват, что ты, как был, так и остался… - Турмоил замолчал на полуслове. Он оценивающе смотрел на разозленного автобота… или кто он теперь. Не десептикон, вряд ли автобот, пусть алый знак и красуется на броне. Бывший заместитель ожидал реакции, хоть какой-нибудь – рыка или отрывания конечностей. Нет, последнего он ожидать не мог. Это было не в стиле Турмоила. Ждал и оскалился, когда Турмоил ничего не сделал, позволяя дальше ремонтировать плечо. – ...меха, по-прежнему требующим моего внимания. Почему?  
\- Я даже не искал тебя! - Дрифт копался в плечевом механизме, - а ты мне еще доверяешь, а? Глупо же.  
Огромная ладонь медленно легла ему на поясницу, закрывая часть спины. И ноги Дрифта подкосились. Ощущение руки, теплое, напрочь выбивающее анализаторы, густой, тяжелой волной разошлось по корпусу, срывая параметры контурных сенсоров, отвечающих за тактильный контакт. От неожиданности и, как оказалось, прочно вбитого в процессор желания Дрифт перезагрузился прямо в процессе ремонта, чуть не повалившись на Турмоила и в последний момент успев отказать системам в выходе в оффлайн. Линзы погасли, через клик часто замигав.  
Шлаково мгновенно и так остро... шлак, он очнулся почти мгновенно, но долгий сладкий откат не давал шевельнуться толком. Турмоил удержал его. Рука по-прежнему лежала на спине, только теперь она крепче прижимала трансформера к огромному корпусу, приятно пахнущему энергоном особого класса.  
«Только ничего не говори, не говори…» - застонал про себя Дрифт, обращаясь и к Праймасу, и к Юникрону, и к шарковым квинтессонам.  
\- Дэдлок, - произнес Турмоил медленно, с отчётливым наслаждением, - закончи ремонт.

Огромный, горячий - первый раз Дрифт ощущал его поля настолько взбудораженными.  
Неужели перезагрузка, внезапно сорвавшая его системы в ноль, эхом отозвалась в корпусе Турмоила? Поймав командира на легком возбуждении, Дрифт довольно оскалился, но скалился недолго: Турмоил впихнул ему в руку оброненный во время перезагрузки инструмент. Ни о каком ремонте автобот уже думать не мог: пришлось усилием сосредоточения засовывать пальцы под поврежденный шарнир. Казалось, всё вернулось на ремонтные рельсы, как ладонь, лежащая на спине, двинулась вверх, жарко и неотвратимо приближаясь к чувствительной зоне.  
\- Подожди, - пискнул Дрифт, выругавшись на сбоивший вокалайзер.  
\- Ты занят ремонтом, - напомнил Турмоил, и этот шлак наверняка улыбался под маской, проводя рукой всё выше.

Автобот усиленно зарычал, но вышло слишком высоко. Отвратительно высоко – резкие, поскуливающие звуки. Шлаково тонкие звуки, несравнимые с достойными, вибрирующими хрипами десептиконов. Просить Турмоила убрать руку – ударить себя по самолюбию. И Дрифт продолжил работу, стараясь не замечать сигнальные глифы, всё чаще всплывающие в процессоре. Предупреждение за предупреждением. И без того стыдно, и без того жарко. Когда горячие пальцы коснулись стыковочной зоны шейных магистралей, Дрифт дернулся, неудачно поставив выскочивший крепеж на место, – тот впился в подшарнирный индикатор движения.  
\- Ты не способен на простейший ремонт? - недовольно осведомился Турмоил. Пальцы сжали шейные магистрали под шлемом на самой грани угрозы, и системы вновь угрожающе перегрелись, наполняя корпус дрожащим возбуждением.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь… - зачем-то пробурчал автобот. Нужно было что-то придумать. Исправить ошибку. Как же он так промахнулся? Рэтчет не раз хвалил его за способность быстро схватывать новую информацию. Дрифт не одного автобота помог отремонтировать на поле боя, когда другие тушевались и тормозили перед сереющим корпусом.  
\- Тебе опять нужна перезагрузка? - Турмоил снова будто бы улыбался, - автоботы не коннектили тебя?

В очередной раз инструмент выпал из лечащих рук, только теперь внутрь плечевого комплекса десептикона. Дрифт привстал, засовывая пальцы глубже, фырча и уже, слава Праймасу, глухо поругиваясь. Поддел небольшой девайс и вытащил весь перепачканный в масле.  
\- Если тебе интересно, у меня почти не было связей с автоботами… интерфейсных… и не потому что меня не хотели коннектить, а потому что я… Я по-прежнему не люблю коннект, если не уверен, что…  
\- Не уверен - что? - Турмоил никогда раньше коннектом с малявками не занимался - разве что с пленными в порядке допроса. Вот Дрифт парадоксально ощущал себя на допросе.

Разговор по Искрам?.. Как это не вовремя. Автобот уставился себе под ноги, на консоль. Ответить или промолчать? Турмоил должен помнить, из каких трущоб его вытащил Мегатрон. Вырвал, выдернул, как болт из неудачной, шипастой гайки. Как он не смог поступить в Академию – обшарпанного, в царапинах и пятнах ржи трансформера не просто выставили за порог, но, обсмеяв, даже не впустили на территорию, поставив крест на дальнейшем нормальном функционировании в обществе. Годы уличных войн, грязных, бесчестных, годы стукачества, злобы, насилия. Насиловал он, чтобы заработать имя, насиловали его – мерзко, погано, унизительно. Те, кто были сильнее. Те, кто были слабее, побеждая количеством. И тех, и других неизменно настигала месть Дэдлока.  
Но это было позже. Мегатрон дал ему больше, чем оружие - дал самоуважение. Даже мельчайшая частичка грязи может стать меха. Турмоил не спрашивал его о прошлом, никто не спрашивал, никогда.  
Не спрашивал, но догадывался. Должен был. Не мог не догадываться опытный, познавший суровую науку жизни на собственных проводах десептикон, что с его заместителем не всё так просто. По повадкам, реакциям, словам, жестам должен был разглядеть. По нежеланию идти на платформу с сокомандниками. Или все же не разглядел? Оказался не таким проницательным, каким казался.

\- Не уверен, что предложенное не имеет отношения к тому или иному виду насилия, - выдавил из себя автобот. Делиться переживаемым с Турмоилом было странно и вызывало противоречивые чувства. – Навязанная ласка – это тоже насилие.  
\- Я тебя не удерживаю, - оповестил Турмоил. Его ладонь так и лежала на шейных проводах, - твое оружие в безопасности. Чего ты так боишься, Дэдлок?  
Он коротко шевельнул подлеченным плечевым блоком.  
\- Я ничего не боюсь, - фыркнул меха и тут же понял, что это неправда. – Ты специально дергаешь меня за архивы, а потом говоришь, что не удерживаешь? Тебе настолько лить маслом, что я могу просто взять и уйти с твоего корабля прямо сейчас? Меня зовут Дрифт! Слышишь, ты? Я Дрифт!  
\- Ты можешь уйти, - обидно вычленил самое существенное Турмоил, - в любой клик. Твое имя - Дэдлок. Я знаю Дрифта, который искалечил меня. Но чинит меня мой заместитель. Дэдлок.  
Он снова замолчал.  
В отчаянии Дрифт ткнулся головой в горячую грудную броню десептикона и тихо завыл.  
\- Я Дрифт. Это я покалечил тебя, хотел убить – чистым, кристаллическим желанием. Нет, не чистым – всё полыхало, во мне, вокруг, и я хотел расправиться с тобой за то, что ты назвал меня предателем, когда я заслужил всего лишь выговор. Я нарушил приказ и что?! Я заботился о твоей команде даже больше, чем ты. Дрифту почти удалось уничтожить тебя. И сейчас Дрифт чинит тебя. Чинит корпус, один только корпус, потому что я не знаю, как починить наши взаимоотношения.

Как никогда он был откровенен с кем-то другим. Как никогда он был честен с самим собой.  
Ладонь медленно двинулась по спине вниз, и застыла напротив Искры. Турмоил молчал, не отвечая. Не подсказывал.  
Неистово заработали вентиляторы, на износ – Искра вспыхнула, словно звезда расширилась, раскалившись до предела. Запульсировала в сумасшедшем ритме. Дрифт попытался выскользнуть из-под руки, но ноги не послушались.

\- Работай, - Турмоил удержал его, - закрой мне плечевой блок.

Он смотрел с интересом - насколько эмоции читались без фейсплейта... Дрифт вдруг ясно увидел защелки. Маска съемная? Любопытство мгновенно перекрыло волнение, и он рванул разрядом, ломая магнитные замки в один клик. Турмоил не успел отбросить его в сторону, да и вообще что-либо сделать не успел. Глупо – доверился шарку ржавому… не ржавому, квинтессона ему в порт, а почти идеально-белому, чистенькому, гладенькому. Ноющему о своих проблемах. То в камере у него болит, то в проце. Дэдлок он и есть Дэдлок. Вечно с ним тяжело. И вот эти изящные белые руки крепко вцепились в маску, дернули на себя. Турмоил успел схватить его за запястья, когда маска уже отстыковалась от фейсплейта, но еще не открыла его.

\- Моя очередь, - Дрифт хищно зарычал и резко дернул, упершись в грудную броню коленной накладкой, и рывком своротил маску в сторону, открывая фейсплейт.  
Шлака... он ожидал, что командир прячет уродство.  
Строгое, красивое лицо, суровые, не узкие губы, угловатые, будто высеченные из кристалла скулы. И цвет необычный, серебристый. Только… Дрифт не сразу распознал, что то, что он принял за грани, было на самом деле трещинами – почему-то не соединившимися, хотя металл должен был регенерировать за долгие ворны. Приглядевшись, Дрифт понял, что не ошибся – правая скула рифленая, левая – в трещинах. Он хотел прикоснуться к ним, но его опрокинули на панель. Мощная рука легла на грудную секцию, обрушив на автобота тонны веса.  
Турмоил бесстрастно смотрел сверху вниз, и никогда еще Дрифт так близко не ощущал дезактив, кроме того суицида под Кибертроном.

Никто и никогда не позволял себе столь беспрецедентной наглости. Никто и никогда не смел прикасаться к фейсплейту командира. От автобота ощутимо исходила волна не страха, не смятения, не отчаяния даже – безысходности и решительности принять всё, что последует дальше. Дэдлок не был таким: он начал бы орать, возмущаться, рьяно отбиваться. Меха под рукой молчал, а потом запрокинул голову – ему было больно, но он терпел.

\- Дэдлок не задумывался, что скрывается под маской. Тому, кто однажды убил, не все равно, - просто сказал он.  
\- Кто тебя убивал? - Турмоил немного ослабил давление. Голос звучал очень ровно, но теперь губы шевелились, и Дрифт даже мог разглядеть, как натягиваются трещины, наверняка причиняя боль. Вот почему Турмоил пользовался внешними вокалайзерами...

Вопрос застал Дрифта врасплох. На прочные грудные пластины больше не давила кошмарная тяжесть. Он мог попытаться выскользнуть, теперь мог, но остался неподвижен.  
\- Я. Сам себя. Надо было рвануть мечом вверх, в Искру, чтобы не починили. Но говорил я о тебе: мне не безразлично. Почему они… не срослись?  
\- Ошибка схемы восстановления. Ты пытался убить себя, - Турмоил не давал съехать с темы, пер, как сиксфазер на завершении, - за автоботов?

Ладонь оставалась на грудной броне, неподвижная, тяжелая, пусть и не давящая.  
\- Да, - отчеканил Дрифт. Ему совсем не нравилась эта заинтересованность Турмоила, а ведь когда-то он желал ее больше всего на свете, зная, что командир не спросит лишнего, того, о чем Дэдлок не хотел говорить. Сегодня в личном отсеке Турмоил не был тактичен с бывшим подчиненным, ровно настолько, насколько сам Дрифт не был тактичен с ним. Равноценный удар. – Чтобы спасти команду. Чтобы они шли вперед. Как когда-то я был готов умереть за тебя. Для тебя неожиданно это мое качество? А оно было всегда, - улыбнулся Дрифт, получая от разговора особое, мазохистское удовольствие. - Ты меня когда-нибудь трахнешь?  
\- О, - Турмоил без маски не так контролировал голос, и на этот раз Дрифт буквально видел ехидство, проявляющееся на искалеченном фейсплейте, - теперь тебе нужен коннект. Список целей не определен.  
\- Мне всегда нужен был коннект… с тобой, - хрипло произнес Дрифт. Возбуждение полыхнуло по схемам, однако реакции быстро скорректировались. – Я оставлю цели при себе. Во всяком случае, пока. Ты ведь не искал меня, значит, мои цели тебе не важны.

Слова прозвучали нарочито серьезно, как будто автобот не заметил ехидства, а если и заметил, то не оскорбился им. Пусть видит разницу между Дэдлоком и Дрифтом, чувствует ее кулерами, анализирует.  
\- Ты разрушил мой корабль. Пытался меня убить. После этого я должен был тебя искать? - Нажим усилился, снова превращаясь в прессование. - Теперь ты хочешь коннекта?

\- Не я один виноват в этом! – выпалил Дрифт. – Мои сокомандники творили бесчинства, я творил бесчинства, а ты допускал это. Кроме одного единственного раза, когда я иначе исполнил приказ. Ты мог мне отомстить, послать своих убийц, и я знал бы, что тебе не все равно! Может, тебе еще Искру открыть: раздавишь ее к шаркам?! – давление было настолько сильным, что начинал сбоить процессор от зашкаливающих сигналов об угрозе.  
Турмоил выслушал всё до последнего звука, не снимая руку - а потом ее убрал.  
\- Ты свободен. Раз война закончилась, - это было шлаково неожиданно.

Дрифт опешил, но всего на клик, а потом выбросил руки вперед, пока Турмоил не распрямился, и обхватил его за шейные магистрали, подтягиваясь и целуя в губы – дерзко, горячо, по-идиотски упрямо, по-автоботски долго. Болезненно, потому что задевал острыми краями фейсплейта трещины. В эти мгновения он не думал о причиняемой боли, увлекшись самой идеей удержания Турмоила рядом. Лучше бы грудную броню выломал, десептикон клятый, а потом чинил, чем так.

Автобот держался прочно, и попытки его содрать проваливались, хотя Турмоил дергал почти всерьез. Шлак, и на губы уже попал энергон - трещины протекали, и это было до ржи вкусно.  
Ноги сами собой скрестились на мощной, рифленой талии. Вернее, совершили неудачную попытку скреститься из неудобного положения. Дрифт оторвался и медленно лизнул командира по губам, собирая разом несколько струек. Когда глосса коснулась трещин, Турмоил отчетливо вздрогнул, но в ту же секунду впечатал Дрифта в консоль, ткнув кулаком в грудь и выворачивая левую ногу в сторону. С красивых серебристых губ сорвалось облачко горячего пара вместе с вибрирующим шипением. Шлаков бывший заместитель умел выводить из себя за пару кликов.  
И еще он умел кое-что - выгнуться, проскользнуть под рукой, снова оказаться напротив, легко покалывая глоссой, разжимая губы и дентапласт. Нельзя сказать, что Турмоил беспомощно поддавался навязанной ласке - но постепенно сдавал позиции. И в конечном счете схватил Дрифта за выступающие двойные лицевые части, отрывая от себя, - тот вряд ли дернется, иначе рискует остаться без ценных элементов.  
\- Очнись, - глухой командирский голос вплавился в автоботские провода.  
Дрифт приподнялся, опираясь на него же, и замер. Шлак, под этой толстой броней сложно разобрать, но температура повысилась. Думать о том, что он делает, не хотелось.  
Точно также десептикону не хотелось думать о том, что потом делать с трахнутым, радостно пофыркивающим от наконец свершившегося события меха. Дэдлоком, Дрифтом, какая в сущности разница, когда этот назойливый шарк получает желаемое?! Потому Турмоил отпустил выступающие анализаторы автобота, резко выбрасывая его вперед и переворачивая, как минибота, в воздухе. Дрифт неудачно приземлился на брюхо, разом почувствовав все впечатавшиеся в броню джойстики консоли.  
Ладонь мгновенно впечаталась ему в спину, прижимая, почти давя.  
\- Интерфейс, - Турмоил звучал как-то задумчиво, рассматривая Дрифта со спины, - я подумаю.  
\- Что значит подумаешь? Турмоил? - взбрыкнул Дрифт, почти расставляясь под рукой. Он со свистом выдохнул воздух, ожидая... сам не зная чего - резкого проникновения, боли, рези в портах или сшибающего системы удовольствия. Чего-нибудь, но только не бездействия. - Подключись ко мне... ну пожалуйста...

Он ничего не видел в таком ракурсе, только ощущал прикосновения - огромные пальцы терлись о его внешние сенсорные зоны, с намёком "открывайся". И Дрифт открылся - доверчиво, чуть с задержкой, напрягаясь всем телом, слишком резко дернув тазом, слишком поспешно застонав, когда Турмоил еще ничего не сделал существенного, кроме... совершенно сумасшедшего трения.  
Или нет - вибрации, такой мощной, что она проходила вглубь систем, вызывая короткие страстные стоны. Даже мембраны не разжались, ржа!  
Внутри всё настолько плотно сжалось от прокатывающегося по корпусу силового поля, что через некоторое время Дрифт перестал даже стонать, захлебываясь собственными хрипами и нестерпимым желанием, чтобы Турмоил ослабил воздействие. Только произнести автобот ничего не мог и испугался. Не за свою целостность. Просто всё шло не так, не правильно. Это не был коннект! Или все-таки был? Но он точно ТАК не хотел.  
Пальцы проходились по системам, медленно, уверенно. Потом начала вибрировать ладонь на спине - тяжелой низкочастотной дрожью, прошивающей до Искры.  
\- Турмо... остан... - вокалайзер предательски отказался обрабатывать аудио-модуляции. Дрифт вцепился в консоль, сворачивая джойстики, продавливая тугие кнопки. Нечто недоступное проверке не давало температуре подняться и сбалансировать ощущения от внешних манипуляций, расширить тугие механизмы, предоставив вибрациям простор для скольжения. Едва прогревшийся, Дрифт испытывал - нет, не боль - жуткое чувство, будто его трут насухую.  
Разогретое масло не сбрасывалось, просто стекало вниз и грелось все больше и больше под его стоны.  
Масло грелось, а корпус оставался прохладным. Что за шлак творился с его системами?! Дрифт попробовал дернуться – не вышло даже приподняться. Ткнувшись лбом в консоль, автобот завыл. Ему было до отчаяния неловко – нет, не унизительно, как в далекой юности на грязных улицах Кибертрона, составляющих нижние уровни, куда не заглядывал ни один приличный меха по доброй воле. Происходящее не было взаимным коннектом, более того – Турмоил не получал от процесса ни байта удовольствия. Это было самым обидным до желания отключиться прямо сейчас. Он просто перегружал Дрифту корпус, как, как...  
Обидное сравнение потерялось, не придумалось, и Дрифт грузанулся, на этот раз не поверхностно, а всем корпусом, содрогаясь и все еще ничего не пролив.  
\- У нас мало технических жидкостей, - буднично пояснил Турмоил. На этот раз он придерживал Дрифта, не давая ему сползти.  
Отвечать не хотелось. Совсем. Дрифт пытался собраться, заставить корпус перестать дрожать, сконцентрироваться… да вот хотя бы на перемигивающихся сигнальных маячках истерзанной консоли. Всё так логично и объяснимо – мало технических жидкостей. Это всё объясняет, конечно. Кроме одного – если Турмоил не хотел коннекта, зачем он… Было шлаково обидно и привычно тоскливо.

Ему помогли подняться, когда постперезагрузочная слабость прошла, подтолкнули к перезарядке, и Дрифт, не проронив ни слова, послушно позволил усадить себя на высоченную платформу и подключить к устройству.  
Турмоил почему-то до сих пор не приладил маску, разрешая себя разглядывать. Пусть даже украдкой, пусть даже не очень внимательно... шлак, ну почему он такой стальной!  
Перебороть себя не удалось – взгляд сам собой замер на красивом лице. А потом Дрифт протянул руку ладонью вверх. На ней лежал медицинский инструмент. Он даже не заметил, как сжимал его во время… того, что было.  
\- Сколько еще я могу оставаться на твоем корабле? – твердо спросил Дрифт.  
Турмоил повернулся - как он умел, весомо, всем корпусом. Потом неожиданно сделал шаг к платформе, пригнулся - так, что фейсплейт оказался неожиданно близко.  
\- Ты подтверждаешь присягу?  
\- Я автобот, - напомнил Дрифт. Шлак-шлак-шлак! Он ведь хотел прощения, доверия, еще какой-то там глупости, и вот, пожалуйста, подтверди присягу и начинай заслуживать доверие заново. Но Дрифт уже не был тем меха, который служил у Турмоила. Вернее, и был и не был, потому что что-то в нем необратимо изменилось за ворны войны. На долгий, мучительный клик сжались сервоприводы от собственного ответа, который последовал за миг до: - Я больше никому не присягаю. Я делал это дважды, третий раз даже для меня слишком.  
Он смотрел на Турмоила долго, настойчиво, а потом ткнулся фейсплейтом в фейсплейт, чувствуя, как бегут между ними энергоновые струйки из трещин.  
\- Принято, - губы Турмоила отчетливо двинулись, проходясь по фейсплейту.  
Он снова положил руку на грудную броню Дрифта, укладывая его на спину.  
Автобот притушил оптику, пытаясь удержать тактильную память о прикосновении. Он не ожидал, что Турмоил вот так просто согласится… Или он неправильно интерпретировал его ответ. Системы одна за другой выходили в оффлайн, а Дрифт всё фиксировал процессор на грани обдумывания ситуации: вышвырнут его через четверть цикла, когда он перезарядится, или все же позволят задержаться. Пока системы не отключились принудительно перезарядным устройством.  
***

Первый же звук тревоги заставил Дрифта подскочить и встать на обе ноги, хватаясь за короткие мечи. Руки сомкнулись на пустоте, и тут-то он включился окончательно. Перед ним - пустой терминал с данными корабля. Турмоила нет. Боевая тревога "чужак!", знакомая до последнего скрипа.

Дикое чувство - он без оружия и в закрытом отсеке. Или все же отсек не заперт? Кто мог напасть на корабль Турмоила - местные? Рыцари, если они все же окопались тут? Спрыгнув с платформы, Дрифт в тот же клик оказался у двери, неудачно влетев плечом в стену.

\- Немедленно осмотреть все разбитые части, - грохотал Турмоил так, что слышно было даже без связи, - он очень быстро передвигается.

Шлак, кто же это? Может, местная живность? Местная живность так быстро двигаться не могла. Дрифт в теории изучил все потенциально опасные виды на планете. Дверь легко открылась, и он сунул нос в слабо мерцающий коридор. И тут экономия?

Турмоил стоял в конце коридора, надзирая: с этой точки отлично просматривались полторы палубы, именно здесь он пребывал вне мостика, кроме редких личных штурмов, вроде того эпизода с врекерами. А вот руки держит естественней, значит, помог ремонт. Хорошо. Дрифт не хотел попасть в поле зрения командира, хоть и был уверен: тот уже знает о его выходе в онлайн. А потом случился немыслимый, стремительный бум: нечто голубое почти промчалось мимо Турмоила, но командир незаметно сдвинулся, и голубая комета врезалась в десептикона, как в планету.

Блерра отшвырнуло к стене - это мог быть только Блерр, больше некому - и он тут же наткнулся на огромную пушку.

\- Дрифт, - Блерр уже заметил краем оптики друга. - Ты цел? Я-за-тебя-волновался, - протараторил автобот, поеживаясь под прицелом. Процессор рассчитал скорость, необходимую для уклонения от выстрела. Такой могли похвастаться только элементарные частицы. - Ты в плену или не в плену, я что-то не понял? - стазис-наручники на Дрифте не наблюдались.  
\- Я тут... шлак, ты почему не на Кибертроне? - Дрифт шагнул вперед, раздраженно оттолкнул пушку и помог Блерру встать, - у нас тут оповещение, что война закончилась. Ты чего носишься, ржа?!  
\- Я последовал за тобой... мне нужно было... это разговор только между мной и тобой. Так значит, я не зря опасался, что ты... - Блерр запнулся, осознав, что за клик сболтнул все, что мог. Да, война закончилась, но отношения между знаками вряд ли сильно изменились.

Дрифт медленно убрал руки, теперь смотря на него молча и выжидательно.  
\- Значит, ты меня подозревал, - он качнул шлемом, - неожиданно. Впрочем, неважно. Турмоил, корабль этого деятеля засекли? Пусть летит на Кибертрон, а мы с тобой не договорили.  
\- Никуда он не полетит, - веско отрезал Турмоил. - Вы оба здесь не просто так, и я разберусь, какого шлака вам нужно на этой Праймасом забытой планете.

Рядом с командиром уже стояли верные коны, готовые выполнить любой приказ, и Блерру лучше было не испытывать судьбу. Тот и не собирался, удивленно уставившись на Дрифта:  
\- Не договорили?  
\- Война закончилась, - злобно повторил Дрифт, - какого шлака, Турмоил, зачем он тебе? - Он смотрел на Блерра, как будто ждал атаки. И еще не хотел никого видеть из своих здесь, пока не решит с бывшим командиром личные вопросы. Его раздражала внимательная оптика врекера, его глупое упорство и болтливость, раздражало желание Турмоила оставить его на корабле.  
\- Я разве вернул тебе статус заместителя, чтобы ты мог разговаривать со мной о подобных вещах? - голос кона как всегда спокоен.  
\- Возвращай или мы вместе покидаем корабль, и только попробуй нас остановить, - сменил вектор Дрифт, и от этого даже Турмоил коротко хекнул.

Блерр тихо пискнул что-то нецензурное, вопросительно уставившись на друга.  
\- Ты ставишь мне условия на моем корабле? Дэдлок в тебе не истребим, что бы ты ни говорил, автобот. Или врекер, так ведь правильно обращаться к тебе теперь? - и десептикон до скрипа сжал белое плечо, хрупкое в сравнении с конструкцией конов. Это было крайне занятно - наблюдать за мелким замом, бывшим замом, что он еще придумает, как выкрутится.  
\- Еще как ставлю, я у тебя не в плену, - Дрифт вывернулся, - обращайся, как хочешь.

Это "Дэдлок" его взбесило до края - в нем так и слышалось "наркоман, опустившийся идиот из Каона".

\- Сбоят эмоциональные контуры? Плохо, - Турмоил убрал руку с плеча, поправил пару пострадавших пластин, а потом приподнял острый фейсплейт за подбородок. - Комплексовать не целесообразно: я могу различать изменения в тебе. Или ты недостаточно перезарядился? А ты, - обратился он уже к Блерру, попробовавшему развернуться боком, - не делай того, о чем будет жалеть твой друг.  
\- Ты делаешь вид, что заботишься обо мне? Турмоил, это даже не смешно, - Дрифт не двигался, не шевелился, но давал понять, что будет сопротивляться.  
\- Я забочусь о своей команде, о тех, кто присягал мне и следовал за мной. Ты нарушил присягу, потому находишься вне приоритетов моей заботы. Все это действительно не смешно - твои спарклинговские попытки отвертеться от себя, - Турмоил говорил медленно, основательно выделяя отдельные слова, как преподаватели на занятиях в Академиях, в которых Дрифт никогда не учился, но о которых ему рассказывал Персептор.  
\- Посмейся, - скучающе отозвался Дрифт и без замаха всадил короткий меч в отремонтированное плечо. Почти всадил - Турмоил упредил маневр буквально на треть клика, понадобившееся Дрифту, чтобы приподняться: лезвие скользнуло по шейным магистралям и завязло в ограничительной оплетке.  
Блерр, мгновенно оценив обстановку, рванул с места, дернув Дрифта за собой как на буксире.  
Турмоил выстрелил, и выступающая часть стены обрушилась перед беглецами. Блерр вовремя затормозил и не воткнулся в груду искореженного железа. Дрифт затормозить не успел: расцепившись с врекером, он со всего размаху влетел в обломки, и те рваными краями изувечили левую ногу. В следующее мгновение в шлем Блерра ткнулось пульсирующее оранжевым дуло.  
\- Закрыть его на втором уровне, - голос Турмоила по-прежнему был спокоен, но на этот раз зловеще. Блокираторы сомкнулись на ногах голубого бота. - А этого, - указал он на Дрифта, - я сам доставлю в отсек. Значит, кончилась война, да, врекер?  
\- А наш с тобой конфликт никто не заканчивал, - Дрифт с трудом выдрал ногу из проволочного капкана, со скрежетом извлек застрявшую в механизмах арматуру, - шлак, Турмоил, ты собственный корабль готов разрушить!

Подхватив автобота на руки и перекинув через плечо, командир последовал к своему отсеку.  
\- Вы оба не в плену, - обозначил диспозицию, когда Дрифт попытался агрессивно зарычать и вцепиться в его корпус. - Но вам придется задержаться здесь. Ты прав, Дэдлок, мы с тобой не договорили. Эта выходка последняя или мне ожидать еще?

Более не пророня ни слова, донес Дрифта до платформы, сел, разместив автобота на себе и крепко зафиксировав поврежденную ногу на коленях.  
\- Куда ты отправил Блерра? - Дрифт локтями уперся в прохладную поверхность, приподнимаясь, недовольно дернул ногой, но срываться не стал, просто смотрел на действия Турмоила.  
\- Не дергайся, мини-приводы порвешь. Тут и так пара проводов разорвана, - Турмоил покрепче перехватил начинавшую искрить ногу. Бережно прошелся пальцами по оголившимся контактам. Боль прострелила до интерфейс-брони. Острая, тонкая, как стрела. Командир прижал приподнявшегося бота к платформе. - Отставить активность. Блерр перезарядится в грузовом отсеке, пока мы тут... ремонтируемся.

Он как-то подозрительно выделил последнее слово, и Дрифт напрягся.  
\- Верни оружие, - дернул здоровой ногой, проверяя возможность бежать или драться.  
Турмоил неожиданно легко исполнил просьбу, протянув выуженный из-под поясной брони клинок.  
В полной тишине Дрифт вернул его в ножны. Доверие вернулось?.. Нет. Но теперь он чувствовал себя увереннее.  
\- Я могу обратиться к медикам, если ты подтвердишь мой статус. Какой он, кстати? - топорная проверка почвы, но Дрифт никогда не был дипломатом.  
\- Решение еще не принято, - нехотя отозвался Турмоил. Его начинала утомлять нерадивая экспрессивность бывшего зама, способная всё переломать за полклика. - Я могу это починить сам.  
В ноге щелкнуло, железный каркас сдвинулся, обнажив начинку, сплошь состоящую из проводов, контроллеров и вытянутых приводов, очень сильных, но не настолько, как у Блерра. Крупные пальцы погрузились в красивую, без лишних выкрутасов составленную проводку. И Дрифта словно током ударило. Прямо в пах.  
Шлак, он совсем не ожидал наводки и дернулся. Потом еще раз.  
\- Эй, статикой бьешь, - попытался отнять ногу.  
\- Если не активировать защитные блоки, случится замыкание, и ты какое-то время не сможешь ходить, - Турмоил невозмутимо продолжал копаться в проводах, легко удерживая дрожащую от боли и перенапряжения ногу. Дрифт схватился за пах, приподнимаясь, а потом согнулся, вцепляясь в ремонтирующую его руку, но на него рыкнули, чтобы лег и не мешал.  
Автобот нервно вертелся - боль накатывала приступами, перемежаясь острыми уколами тока. Турмоил редко его чинил - предпочитал оттаскивать медикам, но пару раз спасал его актив, вовремя заткнув течь или стабилизировав после ранения.

А еще периодически к паху подступало возбуждение. Хотелось, чтобы Турмоил потрогал выше, в районе бедра, можно и еще выше, чтобы боль ушла. Дрифт выгнулся, поддаваясь неестественному желанию раскрыться, заурчал, привлекая внимание и чувствуя себя нелогично. Вообще-то он терпеть не мог боль, и еще больше - ненавидел быть уязвимым. Турмоил обычно уважал эти его желания, но не сегодня.

\- Ты не можешь как-нибудь по-другому меня чинить? Отключи хотя бы сенсорику в месте повреждения, - проскулил Дрифт. Боль вибрирующей волной прострелила ногу, а за ней пришло небывалое тепло от ласкающего прикосновения: пальцы аккуратно соединяли разрыв, чтобы потом его сплавить.  
\- Такой функции в этой модели нет, в отличие от твоего прежнего корпуса. Расслабь приводы, - посоветовал Турмоил, не отвлекаясь и параллельно доставая из-под поясной брони инструментарий.  
Шлак, это было больно, немного слишком больно, он терпел, но уже на грани.  
\- Отдай меня нормальному медику, раз уж так хочешь починить!  
\- Я почти починил твою ногу. Оставь нытье, - рыкнул Турмоил, не замечая попытки неловкого сопротивления. Боль молнией ударила в бедро, и Дрифт подскочил, руками хватаясь за корпус десептикона. Он дрожал всем телом и уже отчетливо постанывал, желая, чтобы чувство возбуждения вернулось и заглушило боль.  
\- Ты мне не доверяешь? - сурово вопросил Турмоил.  
\- Нишлака! Ты меня еще не принял! - Дрифт пнул его свободной ногой, - шлак!

Боль резко прострелила снова - прошила до самого шарнира.  
\- Ты непостоянен. Поведение спарклинга, - резюмировал командир, силой укладывая пациента обратно на платформу. - В чем дело?  
Дрифт заелозил тазом - в процессоре толкались противоречивые сигналы. Хотелось прекращения ремонта, а еще до дрожи - дикого коннекта с невозмутимым, ржа его сожри, нечувствительным коном. Пробежавшись пальцами по стыкам интерфейс-брони, автобот подцепил ее когтем и потянул на себя. Он то тянул, то отпускал, виляя бедрами и удовлетворяя оба чувства: возбуждение и желание притупить боль.  
Очень увлекательно это было, шлак... он резко прогнулся, когда громадная ладонь накрыла паховую броню.  
\- Хватит, - Турмоил прижал сильнее, - не дергайся. Терпи.  
\- Не убирай руку, - проскулил Дрифт в тот момент, когда Турмоил собрался это сделать. 

Горячее ощущение ладони казалось страшно необходимым ему сейчас. Оно почти выгружало процессор. Почти - сладко, оглушительно, до протечки энергона из форсунков.  
Шлак, почему он раньше так не реагировал! Но сейчас рука ритмично надавливала на броню, поля прошивали системы, и он мог только скулить, сходя с ума от возбуждения.  
\- Быстрее, ржа! - Дрифт выгнулся, - заканчивай ремонт!  
\- Ремонт будет закончен тогда, когда я спаяю все разрывы. Те не способствуешь его завершению: деформируешь спаянное, - Турмоил не смотрел на него. А мог бы полюбоваться - гибким, с большим количеством хищных, острых пластин корпусом.  
\- Да заканчивай же! И коннекть! Почему ты не хочешь коннекта со мной? Никогда не хочешь! Это несправедливо. Я думал, ты скучал по мне. Ты же скучал, Турмоил? - и он снова выгнулся, двигаясь под рукой и пытаясь о нее потереться. - Да засунь ты уже что-нибудь свое в меня!

Но Турмоил продолжал молча работать, невозмутимо запаивая свободной рукой сбойные элементы. Шлак, как это все еще было больно! И ни одного комментария от него, только рука так и давила в медленном ритме.

\- Почему ты меня не хочешь? - не унимался Дрифт. - Я был лучшим твоим заместителем, понимал тебя, как никто другой. Хотел воевать с тобой бок о бок, как никто из команды. Сейчас я еще лучше: умею быть сдержанным, работать в команде... А-архг, быстрее! - ритм был слишком медленным, слишком мучительным. И броня не раскрыта. Дрифт попытался подлезть под ладонь и отщелкнуть крепежи.  
Ладонь не дала ему дернуться, жестко заблокировав рывок.  
\- Турмоил!  
\- Я работаю, - мрачно пробасил командир, - терпи.

Под крепкой хваткой автобот сорвался на злобное шипение. Он жаловался, что Турмоил зря забрал его на свой корабль, ведь он так надеялся оставить и командира лучшей разведывательной группы, и их общую миссию, и прошлого себя - Дэдлока - в прошлом раз и навсегда. Ежился и вздрагивал от каждого болевого толчка, от каждого скачка напряжения. Под ладонью стало липко и мокро. И еще невыносимо жарко. Рука сама потянулась к грудной броне. Может, если он откроет Искру, Турмоил не будет с ним так холоден.  
Шлак, какой бред лезет... он решительно убрал руки от грудной брони и впился в огромную ладонь, пытаясь раскачать должный уровень ярости, ну или хотя бы успокоиться. Получалось не очень - бывшего командира хотелось разобрать с пристрастием и сконнектить в каждую деталь.

\- Почему ты не позволяешь никому коннектиться с тобой? Или я чего-то не знаю? Не разрешаешь трогать тебя под броней. Не разрешаешь... - Дрифт не договорил, потому что ладонь придавила сильнее прежнего, отчего сервоприводы поджались. Каждый проводок напрягся так, будто в автобота вставили джампер. Хотелось впихнуть в командира скрутку до основания и... Дрифт ойкнул, потому что ремонт закончился, но Турмоил его не отпустил: он начал методично разминать напряженные приводы в ноге и очищать их от миллиметрового слоя пыли. Проклятая планета-пустыня, одна из тех, что врекер посетил перед визитом к Турмоилу.

\- Шлак, прекрати! - Дрифт с отчаянием выгнулся, ерзая под ладонью, - или уже дай джампер! Турмоил!

Голос сорвался, когда один крупный палец медленно, издевательски-медленно надавил на мембрану приемного порта.  
Турмоил промолчал, лишь тихо хмыкнув. Под пальцами неуклюже вертелся бывший зам, и он хотел, чтобы тот повертелся еще. Так новый характер обнажался, раскрывался, выпуская наружу остатки Дэдлока - нервные, когтистые остатки, которых все еще было сполна. Дикая смесь неизвестного Турмоилу Дрифта с Дэдлоком завораживала, хотелось проверить ее на прочность. Да, он всегда проверял на прочность своего заместителя.  
Пальцы еще раз надавили на мембрану, одновременно с этим десептикон начал чистку механизмов под коленным шарниром. Очень спокойно, методично, пока рычащий от неудовлетворенности Дэдлок насаживался на палец, вхолостую царапая захватами поверхность.  
\- Ты себя покалечишь, - предупредил Турмоил ровно.  
\- Покалечу - починишь, - возмущенно буркнул Дрифт. Он не хотел отвлекаться от процесса - ведь он почти... почти схватил этот шарков палец, но острые изогнутые сегменты в очередной раз безуспешно царапнули металл. Дрифт обессилено проскулил, но не сдался. А потом отчаянно рванулся с колен, крутанувшись в бок и чуть не повредив коленный шарнир, который обрабатывал десептикон. Неловко грохнувшись на пол, стоически поднялся, пытаясь свести ноги вместе и при этом не потерять достоинства. Первое получилось не особо, со вторым дело обстояло куда лучше. Так ему казалось, во всяком случае.  
\- Вернись, - Турмоил смотрел на него, не отрываясь, не делая ни единого движения, - я не закончил.

Дрифт фыркнул. Вывести бы его на эмоции... маску оторвать и выкинуть наболт? Пусть вся команда любуется!  
\- И что ты сделаешь? - автобот отошел подальше. Незакрытые механизмы звякали и неприятно торчали в стороны. Если закрывать самому, придется нагибаться и на несколько кликов становиться уязвимее, доступнее. Потому Дрифт гордо прозвякал еще пару шагов назад.  
\- Я закончу ремонт, - ровно, убедительно произнес Турмоил, - ты не в порядке.

Это был почти забытый тон, тон, который Дэдлок слышал всего раза три, и то в полубреду - когда от систем оставалось стальное месиво.

\- Только, если ты снимешь маску, - вызывающе бросил Дрифт. Он не отрываясь следил за Турмоилом: тот в любой клик мог молниеносно подняться. - Я должен поговорить с Блерром.

Дрифт очень старался игнорировать те самые воспоминания - они были так не вовремя, учитывая, что корпус энергетически не пришел в себя и испытывал сильное желание, подтекающее между ног. От этого тона хотелось свернуться клубком в руках десептикона. Да, прямо как раньше, когда Турмоил чинил его, не доверяя врачам, и тогда говорил, тихо, успокоительно, не давая провалиться в чудовищную череду видений и ужаса.  
\- Зачем тебе моё лицо? - голос Турмоила оставался таким же особенным.  
\- Наверное, затем что ты, как был, так и остался заиндевевшим в своей отстраненности, зажатым шлаком, не замечающим очевидных вещей. Нет, замечающим, но считающим их неважными и нецелесообразными. А мне лить маслом на целесообразность, за это ты меня и назначил в замы, - не выдержал Дрифт, сурово полыхая оптикой и рыча на несвойственных автоботам и потому срывающих вокалайзер частотах.  
\- Я не, - Турмоил поднялся так быстро, как будто телепортировался, - не назначал тебя снова.  
Лапы мгновенно стиснули Дрифту плечевые блоки.  
\- Я не это имел в виду, а про то, что когда я еще был... - сдавленно проскулил Дрифт. Мысли окончательно спутались от близости Турмоила и легкого ощущения опасности. Или надежности. Или... Дрифт запутался и, стиснув дентапластины, зарычал.  
Пол ушёл из-под ног, и в один клик он оказался очень высоко - глядя на маску сверху вниз. Турмоил смотрел с незнакомым выражением в оптике, в фоне, как будто не знал, то ли убить, то ли сконнектить прямо сейчас.  
Дрифт повертелся в мощных руках, попытался вывернуться, пнуть на крайний случай. Последнее не удалось, и он вместо серьезного удара смешно заболтал ногами в воздухе. Это переходило всякие границы, было неуютно и... он не мог описать собственные эмоции.  
\- Не смотри на меня так, иначе отгрызу что-нибудь, - свирепо зашипел, насколько это было возможно в висячем положении.  
\- Замолчи, - голос Турмоила звучал ужасно непривычно и ругал бы, если бы Дэдлок умел его бояться. Дрифт умел, но... Ох, шлак. Его притянули к себе и неприлично крепко прижали паховой броней к маске, щелкнувшей тихо в глубине.  
\- Ты мне не указ, - шикнул Дрифт и тут же осекся. Он дрожал от страха и возбуждения, позвякивая о выступающую часть маски. Какова вероятность, что его убьют? Дрифт фыркнул - неужели он стал параноиком за какой-то там цикл?..

Нет, его не убьют... Шлак, он никогда так отчаянно не ждал коннекта, ни с кем вообще, а теперь его просто мучительно трясло от предвкушения и страха, что снова не дадут, снова обманут, только раздразнив.

Турмоил был первым, кому он полностью доверился. Когда-то. Это было давно. Впервые за всю свою грязную, отвратительную, подлую жизнь. Впервые после того, как его оценили, признали, наградив должностью. Он мог своевольничать, не соглашаться, сомневаться, но жизнь свою от и до доверял командиру. Поэтому так и хотелось Дэдлоку коннекта именно с ним - первого коннекта в новом, сконструированном ремонтниками Мегатрона корпусе с тем, с кем он мог притушить оптику и безбоязненно расслабиться, зная - его защитят, что бы ни произошло. Дрифт дрожал и лихорадочно вслушивался в системы - доверяет ли сейчас?  
Не очень, но скорее да, чем нет, но все же не полное да... Нечёткая логика забрала ресурсы, пока пластины ощущали слабое движение, пока холодный острый кончик глоссы проходил между пластинами брони. Дрифт выдохнул, напрягаясь. Он почти заскулил с досады - в таком состоянии добрая половина индикаторов и мелких датчиков отключалась. Нужно было как-то изменить режим анализа внешнего воздействия, потому что оно было... Дрифт охнул, внезапно провалившись в активировавшиеся ощущения.  
Что именно включила ему глосса, он просто не знал, но шлак, как неожиданно было ощущать каждое движение, каждое прикосновение холодной глоссы в горячей приёмной системе!

\- Очень быстрые системы, - резюмировал Турмоил, оторвавшись на клик. Он что-то рассматривал в переплетениях проводов и тонких, гибких сегментов. - Этот корпус тебе нравится больше, правда?

Турмоил скептически хмыкнул, подцепив какую-то неведомую ржу, от вибрирующего дрожания которой Дрифта вздернуло электричеством с ног до головы. Шлак, как это было внезапно! Очень… остро, и больно, и не больно тоже - Турмоил с интересом считывал его реакции, прогоняя от самых слабых к самым сильным, пока Дрифт не начинал дрожать.

\- Этот корпус чересчур чувствителен или просто ты знаешь... куда... нажать... Откуда, кстати, Турм..о..ил? - кулеры автобота прогнали горячий воздух слишком быстро. Дрифт торопился охладиться, чтобы хоть немного контролировать себя, и потому запинался. Он все еще не был уверен, может ли доверять. Но его мечта, кажется, сбывалась, и он попытался стиснуть плечи Турмоила бедрами, расставившись шире, но долго так не смог.  
Шлакова глосса ввинтилась куда-то неимоверно глубоко, и он с коротким воплем выгнулся, сбрасывая перезаряженный энергон из шлюза. Шлак, как хорошо-оо... Да, ржа загрызи этого умелого шарка, он хотел доверять ему. От и до, доверить каждый свой провод. Жидкость брызнула Турмоилу в лицо, и тот отчетливо фыркнул, тряхнув головой и перехватив Дрифта поудобнее. Автобот еле сдержался, чтобы не потереться пахом о фейсплейт, прогнулся обратно, обхватывая массивную голову руками, раздвигая собственные сегменты и сильнее насаживаясь на глоссу. Это было нагло с его стороны, и шарк возьми приятно.  
Еще клик, два... ох. Он все еще хотел джампер, но легкая поверхностная перезагрузка части особенно напряженных систем помогла. И Дрифт расслабился, вжимаясь в Турмоила. Здесь и сейчас хотелось быть честным, откровенным. Не чтобы выпросить энергообмен, а просто так.  
\- Мне никто никогда не был нужен так, как ты, - теперь он мог сказать это, потому что был Дрифтом. Потому что Винг научил его откровенности - пробирающей до эндоскелета, делающей сильнее. Дэдлок ни за что бы не признался. Ни за что, потому что боялся. А тут - ну в шлак, если выяснится, что Турмоил издевается - всегда можно героически умереть. Ха.

Дрифт испытующе уставился на Турмоила сверху вниз, но тот молчал, сосредоточено трогая чувствительные сегменты внутри него. Подергал ногами, надеясь дождаться хоть какой-нибудь реакции и понять, героической смерти будет достаточно или придется изворачиваться. Но изворачиваться не пришлось.  
\- Зачем ты говоришь мне очевидные вещи? - глухо промурлыкал Турмоил, удерживая бурно перезагружающегося меха. Дрифт мелко трясся, прижимаясь и крепко стискивая Турмоила руками.  
\- А когда я тебя выгружу? Мне нужна твоя перезагрузка, – прохрипел автобот.  
\- Мне нужна перезарядка. В первую очередь, - Турмоил грузно устроился на платформе, усадив рядом с собой строптивого бота.  
\- Теперь и мне тоже. Я могу подключиться к твоим техническим портам и перезарядиться через них. Энергии хватит, - Дрифт скептически осмотрел перезарядное устройство, эгоистично рассчитанное на одного трансформера, и втиснулся десептикону под бок, протянув длинный переходник.  
\- Наааглый, - с удовольствием зарычал командир, подключая бывшего зама к себе. В отсеке воцарилась тишина. Привычная. Знакомая. На этот раз не царапающая Искру, а успокаивающая, комфортная. Молчаливый командир, надежный, понятный. Для него предательство Дрифта было всего лишь днем в многоворновой истории. Не самым интересным днем. И Дрифт понял, что и для него тоже. Всего лишь день по сравнению с ворнами, которые еще предстоит прожить. Возможно, бок о бок с ним. Сейчас будущее не имело значения, кроме того, что появился шанс на мир. Автобот поерзал и довольно зашуршал кулерами, постепенно отключаясь и не думая ни о чем. Впервые за многие ворны.


End file.
